


New Start - One Shot

by kmoaton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, Time Travel, Yule, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry stepped through the Veil, he wanted to join Sirius.  Instead, he found himself back in the 40's and catching the curious eye of Tom Riddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Start - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissXanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissXanda/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Alexandria and HPLV Secret Santa. It's fluffy and slightly OCC but the word count didn't let me get as expansive as I can be! LOL! I hope you enjoy it.

Harry collapsed into his chair with a heavy sigh. Grateful for the warmth the roaring fire provided after spending too much time in the punishing wind and cold, Harry was barely aware of the hot tea thrust into his hands by his attentive elf, Nippy. Instead, he was lost in his thoughts, torn by the dilemma that had been dumped on him. All of his carefully laid plans were now in shambles and he knew his decision would affect the future he had left behind. 

ooOOoo

It had four years since Harry had deliberately gone through the veil and found himself, not with Sirius, but in the 1940’s, Tom Riddle’s time. With the help of the goblins and gold, he was able to remain Harry Potter but the goblins were able to prevent anyone, including his grandfather, Fleamont Potter, from digging into his background. Private tutors helped him finish his education as well as take his OWLS and NEWTS. With those under his belt, Harry was able to find a quiet, unassuming position as a shop assistant at Quinto Bookshop. The shop specialized in rare books and Harry found it a valuable source as he studied for his defense mastery. 

Ironically, it was it NEWT scores that brought him to the attention of Tom Riddle, rising star in the Ministry of Magic. Harry’s scores in transfiguration and defense caught the attention of many people in the ministry. Fleamont Potter, at the encouragement of Dumbledore, increased his push to find out if Harry Potter was related to him. Tom, on the other hand, was merely curious. He prided himself on knowing anyone that could be beneficial to him and this mystery person with outstanding scores could definitely be beneficial. 

Tom found him at the bookshop. Seeing a lean man with wild dark hair, Tom was not impressed with what he saw at until he looked into those emerald eyes. Introducing himself, Tom inquired about some rare books he had been searching for but had been unsuccessful in finding. He didn’t miss the shocked look that danced across the young assistant’s face before he was quickly covered by a polite but blank smile. 

Harry helped, unaware he was being studied. He was too busy trying to maintain his composure. The polite person in front of him surprised Harry. He was used to the monster who had always been trying to kill him. He was also aware of the fact that he could feel the magic oozing from the pores of the person who introduced himself as Tom. It was intoxicating and that frightened Harry. He didn’t come to this time to fall for the enemy. He was just trying to stay under the radar until he could get his mastery and maybe head to France. 

To both of their surprises, Tom spent most of the afternoon in the shop. He was knowledgeable about many topics and when he found out about Harry and his defense mastery, they talked a great deal. Tom could also feel how powerful Harry was and he was intrigued. His spies had found nothing about this Harry Potter but Tom was sure there was more to him. Puzzles always held his interest and there was nothing like a human puzzle to solve. 

ooOOoo

Several months had passed and Harry found himself more and more swept up in Tom Riddle’s aura. Tom had taken to meeting Harry when he left work and insisting that they share a meal. So far, the meals had been in public places but with Yule on the horizon, Tom had invited him to a Solstice ball being held by the father of Abraxas Malfoy. Harry tried to refuse on several occasions. However, when a package containing custom dress robes arrived from Twifitt and Tattings, Harry knew “no” was no longer an option. 

Stepping through the floo at the appointed time, Harry was a bundle of nerves. Malfoy Manor had been decorated to the nines and Harry could see no expense had been spared. It was as if he stepped into a winter wonderland and he felt totally out of place. Before Harry could turn and leave the opulent home, Tom appeared and gently grabbed his elbow. 

“You weren’t going to stand me up, were you?” Tom asked, his dark eyes shining with amusement. 

Harry couldn’t stop the blush that spread across his face. “I considered it. This,” gesturing to the room with his free hand, “Is a bit more than I’m accustomed to.” 

Leading the way into the main ballroom, Tom kept a firm grip on Harry’s elbow. “There are many people who are curious about you. Surely you wouldn’t want to deprive them of a glimpse of the mystery of the year?”  
Harry smirked. “And here I thought the only curious one was you.”

Before Tom could reply, the host of the party, Septimus Malfoy and his son, Abraxas, approached. 

“Tom, it’s good to see you.” Abraxas greeted, never taking his eyes off Harry. 

Acknowledging the greeting, Tom introduced his guest. “Gentleman, this is Harry Potter. You don’t know how hard I had to work to get him to agree to attend.”

Abraxas frowned slightly. “Are you related to the Potters?”

“Not to my knowledge.” Harry lied smoothly. “I was an orphan child. I was raised in a muggle village until I was found by a squib who somehow knew I was magical. He got me tutors and they gave me my magical education.”

Tom could sense Harry was not telling the whole truth, but the Malfoys were taken in by Harry’s story. They asked several questions about his studies and his plans. When Harry announced he was looking to move to France after completing his mastery, Tom was surprised. In the short time they had been knowing each other, he had come to consider Harry his and he was not allowed to leave England. Tom had plans for England and it was his intention to have Harry by his side. 

ooOOoo

The remainder of the evening was a whirlwind of meeting people and inane chatter. Tom stuck to Harry like glue, gaining Harry’s gratitude. It was odd to meet the grandparents and the young people who would become parents of Harry’s former classmates. It was all overwhelming and he wanted to escape but with Tom clinging to him, there was no chance of that. Over the course of the evening, Harry considered what was going on between him and Tom. They weren’t friends in the traditional sense and Harry wasn’t sure if Tom had any interest in him. He knew he was attached to Tom and that was not a good thing. He had learned enough about time travel to know he could affect the outcome of the future. It was apparent his presence in this time had already made changes because this Tom was not the Lord Voldemort he had encountered in his time. Instead, he was an up and coming powerful Dark politician. He was still on Dumbledore’s watch list but no one took Dumbledore’s rantings about Tom being a “Dark Lord” seriously. Harry knew he couldn’t stay. He didn’t know what other changes he’d cause to the future and the idea frightened him.

Soon it became time to move outside for the lighting of the Yule Log. Harry and Tom remained near the back of the large group. Ancient songs were sung to evoke the blessings of the ancestors. As the fire began to die down, the atmosphere became more festive and elves appeared with mugs of warm mulled wine. Tom watched Harry, seeing the emotions dance across his face. Without thinking about it, he pulled Harry close and kissed him. Startled, Harry froze for a moment but relaxed into the warmth of the kiss, tasting the spiciness of the wine that lingered on Tom’s tongue. He could feel their magic intertwine, tugging at his very soul and with a start, Harry pulled back. It was too easy to fall for this person, the one who had been his enemy in the past. With no explanation, Harry turned and ran into the manor, flooing back home before Tom could stop him.

ooOOoo 

Harry wasn’t sure how long he sat in front of the fire, miserable. For the first time, he wished there was someone he could talk to about the changes that were taking place in his life. When he stepped to the veil, his only thought was to be with Sirius. He had been lied to and betrayed by those he had considered friends and he thought by keeping people away, he would be safe from the emotions. Instead, the ‘enemy’ had broken through his defenses and everything he’d learned about Tom was becoming a lie. Harry wanted to be selfish. He wanted to snatch this little piece of happiness for himself but what damage would he do to the future? 

Would his parents be alive?

Would he even exist?

Would there be no war?

So lost in his thoughts, Harry was startled by a voice behind him. 

“You seem to be having a moment, but I deserve an explanation.” Tom said as he stepped out of the darkness into the firelight. 

“How…?” Harry started to ask but was interrupted as Tom took the seat opposite the fire. 

“I convinced your elf that I needed to see to your well being. Why did you run off like a damsel in distress? Surely, my kiss wasn’t THAT offensive?”

Harry hung his head. “There is so much you don’t know about me. So many things I don’t know if I can tell you. “

Tom huffed. “I know you are keeping secrets for whatever reason, Harry. I thought we had reached the point where you’d be willing to share.”

“I know you’ve been doing your own research. What did you find?” Harry evaded.

Before Tom could reply, Nippy appeared with more tea for Harry and Tom. After taking a sip, Tom began. 

“You suddenly appeared in the magical world four years ago. Before that, no trace of you existed yet you have a full account at Gringotts and you were able to complete your wizarding education with stellar results. There are only two possible conclusions that I can see.”

“Well?” Harry asked, his heart pounding in his throat. 

“One, you are hiding from something or someone. Two, somehow you have broken the very laws of magic. It’s possible you are from another time.”

Harry sat there dumbfounded, neither confirming nor denying. He couldn’t help but wonder if his appearance 4 years ago is what started the subtle changes he had noticed in the wizarding world, before he met Tom and realized he was a different person than what he had learned from Dumbledore. Before he realized it, Tom was standing before him.

“You don’t have to answer any questions tonight, but you WILL answer them soon. Tonight is the celebration of the new. Consider this your fresh start.” He grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him to his feet and drawing him into a searing kiss. When they finally drew apart for breath, Harry was surprised to find himself clinging to Tom’s robes. 

“You have belonged to me since I saw you in the bookshop. You aren’t allowed to run away.”

“There is so much you don’t know about me. You might change your mind once you discover the truth.” Harry said into Tom’s robes, refusing to look him in the eye.

“Can’t you feel how our magic sings to each other? You are mine regardless. I will know all of your secrets and you will know mine.” 

At that moment, Harry felt peace. For the first time in his life, he had a chance to make a clean start, free from the burden of the boy-who-lived. He could have a chance at life and possibly love. It was not what he envisioned as he stepped through the veil, but the fates decided to treat him kindly for once. 

He could accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this could have so much detail and as a result, this story will be expanded into a multichapter fic! I love the premise and I hope you all will enjoy it too! Also, the name of Harry's grandfather is taken from the Pottermore website. I know we have used other names in the past but this is the confirmed name by J. K.


End file.
